


Can we call this a family?

by V_Vio_let



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Dream Smp, Family Bonding, Finding a Family, Hurt/Comfort, They all need hugs, edward - Freeform, my grasp for a good father figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Vio_let/pseuds/V_Vio_let
Summary: A family: something that most of the people in dSMP don’t have. But when a lone enderman-hybrid was found by a grieving father, things started to look brighter for him. The only problem is gaining the trust of the bloodthirsty god who was just betrayed by someone who they used to call a brother.[ I will remove this if any of the cc feel uncomfortable with fanfics being written about them. ]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Can we call this a family?

_"It's raining."_

The once-great country of L'manberg a beautiful country that once started from a caravan is now just a missing chunk of land, such a sad fate to bestow on this nation. Though, from the start there was never peace to this land, just treachery and bloodshed The friendships that were made were nothing more than just for political gain, there was never true friendships or even alliances. It once looked to be a happy country, but in the end it was always just a country built on blood. And I’m the wreckage there stood alone, Ranboo, a poor hybrid who couldn't even call this place home to begin with. His skin burned from the rain, but he couldn't stop looking at the remains of L'manberg, it was never an inviting place to him but it did have his bed and all of his stuff. 

Ranboo weakly held his arms above his head, the pelting rain burned his skin, he should leave, but there's nowhere for him to go. No— that's not right, there are places he could go, but the people there only wanted him for their gain, not because they wanted him safe. There's no home with them, it's only more fighting. Ranboo couldn't do that anymore, he's watched what fighting led to. Tears welled up in the enderman-hybrid eyes, he tried to wipe them away but more and more spilled down his cheeks. Small sobs came from Ranboo, he hated crying, it burned his skin much like the rain. He fell to his knees, he lost everything, his bed, his stuff, even his friends.

_"But were they ever your friends?"_

Ranboo's eyes widen, that's right; were they ever his friends? Tubbo barely looked at him, Niki was slowly losing herself, and Fundy... he thought at least Fundy was his friend. He tried his best to support the fox no matter what, but in the end— even Fundy turned his back on Ranboo. The hybrid brought his knees to his chest, he was tired. He just wanted someone to see him as his friend, but he always just ends up messing it up. Maybe this all started because he betrayed them first? Who was he to blame them for turning their backs on him, he messed up— even if he can't remember anything, he knew he messed up.

"if I just hadn't lost my book, maybe— maybe then I wouldn't have done all that stupid stuff!" Ranboo pulled at his hair, he dug his head deeper into his knees. His ears twitched slightly, he could hear someone stepping in a puddle, he tried to ignore it, but the splashing kept getting louder and louder. Ranboo looked up to see Dream— or at least an illusion of Dream. His breathing picked up as he backed away fearfully; the sight of those black beady eyes made him feel uneasy. Though deep down he knew this was his mind playing tricks on him: it just looked so real. He let out a small whimper, he couldn't do it again, not after last time. He let out a small scream as Dream got closer, he knew everything was his fault, but he didn't want to hear it— not from Dream. He could feel Dream's hand play with the crown on his head; almost like he was mocking him.

_"It's your fault."_

Please stop.

_"You caused all of this."_

Please stop.

_"And now, everyone hates you."_

pleasestoppleasestoppleasestoppleasestoppleasestop

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're okay."

Philza bent down in front of Ranboo, his grey wings moved to cover the hybrid from the rain. Ranboo felt his head being lifted, small whimpers came from him as he coward slightly from the touch. Philza looked down at Ranboo with a soft smile, he gently wiped away the tears on Ranboo's face. The enderman-hybrid let out a sniffle and looked at Philza's face— mostly avoiding his eyes. His features were kind, almost non-threatening. But this was the same man who helped a guy with a mask and a pig blow up his home, so why is he being so kind? Did he have an alternative motive, maybe this is the part where he kills him just for the fun of it.

"Hey, it's okay— um, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm done with fucking up peoples' lives for a while." Philza laughed, Ranboo blinked he lifted his head a bit higher as he tilted his head to the side.

"There, are you better now? Your whole body was steaming; almost like you were melting in the rain!" Philza laughed, trying to get the boy to lighten up a bit, but it only caused Ranboo to look down in shame. Philza's smile fell, he took the sleeve of his yukata and started to wipe the raindrops off of Ranboo's face. "I'm sorry, I almost forgot that you're half-enderman, though I thought your other half would cancel out the effects of getting hurt by water. Ah— that's also a bit insensitive." Philza mumbled, he rubbed the back of his head and let out an awkward laugh. Ranboo wiped his nose, he stared at Philza with wide and curious eyes.

"It's-it's alright, not everyone takes that into consideration a-anyways. I mean, I was invited to the beach the other day, it was fun but avoiding the water was hard." Ranboo mumbled, he fumbled with his hands slightly as he spoke. He was nervous, feeling like Philza going to criticize his enderman side.

_"As he should."_

"Well that's pretty shitty, but hey, at least you had fun!"

Ranboo perked up slightly, he continued to stare at the ground but now his tails started to thump against the ground. It was nice to hear someone say that, though he was happy to be invited to such an event; even though some of the people that he was with was weren't... people he'd normally want to be with, he was happy to be there. He tried to act normal during that whole trip, but it was awkward and he mostly stayed on the beach. To be honest the whole event felt like a fever dream to Ranboo.

"Hey, I know this is a bit off topic, but do you need a place to stay?"

Ranboo looked up at Philza with wide eyes, his long ears wiggled slightly as he looked for any type of deception in the man's face. He was worried— worried that Philza would just use him or worse... leave him behind. But no matter how long he stared, he couldn't see any type of other motives. He caught Philza's eyes causing Ranboo to let out a squeak and advert his gaze back to the ground.

"Yeah... I do actually."

Philza smiled brightly, his wings uncovered Ranboo and spread high into the air. The once black clouds seemed to roll away, letting the bright sun bask Philza in orange light. Ranboo let out an 'ooo' in amazement as he watched Philza reach out to him, it was a nice/funny sight to see. Ranboo's tails flicked, a small smile spread across his face as he took Philza's hand. The older man pulled him up into a hug, Ranboo tensed up for a moment before melting into the hug. He leaned down and wrapped his long arms around Philza, the winged man let out a hearty laugh and patted Ranboo's back.

"Then let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing an essay for school but here I am. Also, I think this is the shortest thing I’ve written in a while, but I hope to write a longer chapter next time!


End file.
